


Secret

by SecretTimeIsHere



Series: Insomnia Week [5]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, outertale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 10:53:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18939481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecretTimeIsHere/pseuds/SecretTimeIsHere
Summary: Dream has a secret, and he's going to share it with Error.Warning: Big gay(TM)





	Secret

A lone night together in Outertale, hopelessly in love, breath caught in their throats, feeling higher than the endless space above them, enjoying their secret time alone. They were enemies. They were friends. They were each other’s admirers. They are each other’s partners.

 

The sky sparkled in front, behind, over, and around them. Stars looking like random pieces of dazzled stickers stuck to a beautiful painting, making everything shimmer and glow and look especially nice in the dark.

 

The pair sat away from the city floating in the sky, content to simply sit in their back yard in this countryside of space and floating rock. They were happy to be left alone by everyone, by life -not Toriel, but their daily lives, by their friends, by their partners in work, by their jobs, by the people that ridicule their relationship- by the neigh sayers.

 

Did they care what everyone else thought? No, and Dream definitely didn’t- and he would go to far lengths to prove such.

 

The positive guardian pulled out a box, and got on one knee, sharing this secret of his with his lover and his lover alone.

 

The destroyer sat in shock, not fully understanding what was going on, but did somewhat. Mouth opening and closing, unsure of what to do or say.

 

Dream said those love filled words, and Error happily agreed, pulling the other close.

 

Did they care what others would think? Did they care what would happen in the future? Did they care about the past? No, all that mattered in the wide multiverse that they lived in, was the other skeleton in front of them.

 

The white, simple ring with a quartz piece in the shape of a star was pushed onto Error’s hand, shinning back to the stars, signifying it had found it’s home- and home it would stay. It would stay there and forever longer, worn by it person, loved like the love it represented.

 

This was their life, and they weren’t going to let anyone stop them.

 

They wouldn’t let their friend’s stop them.

 

They wouldn’t let the AUs stop them.

 

They won’t let their lives stop them.

 

They were in love, and the would be for the rest of their life and long after.

 

However, until they are ready to share their declaration of love, they were going to keep their wonderful and joyful secret, and they would keep it that way until it need be otherwise.

 

Ridicules, harassment, lecturing, resentment, arguing, hatred, disgust, nothing will stop them. The strongest love will always bounce back, even bounce back with two times the force of its impact, and the lovers will always love. The haters will eat their words and hate- and Dream and Error will never care.


End file.
